


[Podfic] This Ain't a Bar

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: —and I can't offer you a drink, but we do have some ice. Or: Tony and Loki are trapped in a cave during a snowstorm.
Series: Podfic Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] This Ain't a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Ain't a Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709483) by [maybemalapert (laconicisms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/maybemalapert). 



> Recorded for the Podfic_Bingo May Theme: Weather
> 
> Thank you Maybemalapert for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/tcf98u6ozskfjbg4q5bnn20s3vz7a8t7) | **Size:** 13.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:29:44

  
---|---


End file.
